sopranoproductionswikifandomcom-20200214-history
Loof the oof
"But as I said before, Evil will return soon, and let's just hope he won't return." -loof the oof, Loof 2 & Coolkid History loof the oof is first seen in loof vs emeraldsheeppgn, he battled emerald and was able to defeat him in the battle for corinthias. loof returned in loof 2 & coolkid, he teamed up with coolkid mcjones to fight against the raging kid, loof and coolkid finds out that raging kid is pocessing emeraldsheep and grew bigger, loof and coolkid fights against raging kid and he became gigantic and tried to kill both of them but loof and coolkid managed to destroy raging kid's physical body (which is emerald) and his physical body explodes which covers the town in blood, raging kid tries to get away but coolkid finally managed to defeat him. loof made a cameo in Coolkid the Movie as a baby bowser and as a therapist of Mega, however Coolkid the Movie is no longer canon to the Loof series. loof returned as a main character in loof 3: the jeopardy battle, where he was contacted by a robot27 to stardust speedway, he gets attacked by robot27 but coolkid mcjones saves loof and chases down robot27, robot27 lures him towards lilia the creator of the robot27s, and wants them to play jeopardy, loof wins the jeopardy and cause robot27 to malfuction by putting him in water, coolkid asked for a reward but lilia refused so the two heroes drowned her. loof will return in Loof 4. Personality loof is seen to be mostly chill, but he seeks for adventure (example: in loof 2 he expresses that hes bored after 3 years after the battle for corinthias) Development There wasn't much development to the character for loof but however, in a planned loof vs emeraldsheep remake his design was changed to look less stick figure like, and looked similar to a character called "Jotaro Kujo" from Jojo's Bizzare Adventures Part 3. Abilities Loof equips a small dagger like sword as his weapon. Loof seems to like using trickery to trick his opponents which gives him a upper hand in combat. Relationships Emerald Sheep: Emerald is Loof's arch-enemy, he had a rough battle with Emerald but Loof managed to win his fight against Emerald. Coolkid Mcjones: Coolkid Mcjones is Loof's friend and always help him out whenever something happens, all though Coolkid Mcjones is usually independent for his solo adventures, he sometimes need help of Loof for some situations. Raging Kid: Raging Kid is Coolkid Mcjone's Arch-Enemy, Loof sometimes get in the way of Raging Kid, however Loof can get pocessed by Raging Kid and its up to Coolkid Mcjones to stop Raging Kid Mega: In Coolkid the Movie he was his therapist but however he says he only became a therapist for the money, but he hears Mega's story, but however Coolkid The Movie isn't Canon. Mega will be in Loof 4. Lilia: Lilia was trying to lure Loof to make him play Jeopardy, also Loof and Coolkid get angry that they aren't rewarded for winning so they both drown Lilia.